Sinclair Solutions (Business)
Sinclair Solutions is a company founded by Augustus Sinclair and offering several types of products and services to Rapture and its many businesses. It was mainly known for providing free trial weapons, Plasmids and Gene Tonics as part of a field testing program for Ryan Industries during the Civil War. History Augustus Sinclair created Sinclair Solutions, a firm which quietly solved delicate business problems. Methods used included bribing journalists like Stanley Poole of the Rapture Tribune to cover up nefarious actions.Stanley Poole's Audio Diary: Working for Sinclair The company also offered technical testing services. Significant clients included Andrew Ryan and Frank Fontaine's Fontaine Futuristics. ADAM and other research was done for the company's own line of products. Atlas and his followers were gaining influence among Rapture's society and were perceived as a threat by the Rapture City Council. Ryan, who had taken control of Fontaine Futuristics, sought to arm his security forces for the forming conflict by supplying them with improved conventional arms and genetic enhancements. Ryan Industries used Sinclair Solutions to conduct dangerous tests of experimental genetic enhancements and enhanced weaponry. For these tests, Sinclair launched his Home Consumer Rewards Program, offering citizens a chance to act as product testers of new home defense products as well as their own luxury apartment and bathysphere docking station. Approved citizens were offered experimental weapons, Gene Tonics and Plasmids to test and defend themselves during the Civil War, which resulted in testers battling throughout the city and contributing to the violent escalation of the war. Testers were encouraged by advancing membership in rank circles, and rewarded with additional new prototype products. In the end, the testers became deranged Splicers, suffering from the deformations and mental instability caused by excessive ADAM use. The program's last rank's reward was to be the "Sinclair Solutions Mystery Vacation", which was likely their removal from the city due to their growing insanity. The program was still on around the time of Ryan's death, though the people spliced with Ryan Industries' products were by then controlled through pheromones. Augustus Sinclair, apart from his small business activities, built years before the conflict Persephone Penal Colony, a hidden prison hanging in a cavern over a marine trench. It was designed to contain people the Council considered a threat to the city and its ideology. Prisoners included regular criminals, the criminally insane, and seditious individuals such as the psychiatrist Dr. Sofia Lamb. Having the pick of the inmates, Sinclair formed a 'think tank' to further his company's technological research.Augustus Sinclair's Audio Diary: Selling Ryan Short Designed with a hospital for psychological and genetic therapies, inmates were encouraged to participate in clinical trials for genetic experiments, with an incentive of improving their own comfort. Fontaine Futuristics (under Fontaine), had a business deal of using the prison as a lasting source of test subjects for experimental products. Their own headquarters were conveniently located above Persephone and linked to it, assuring an easy transport of inmates to the corporation's hidden research laboratories. With Fontaine Futuristics starting the Protector Program under Ryan, Sinclair continued offering inmates to be turned into prototype Protectors,Andrew Ryan's Audio Diary: A Stratagem for Sinclair the Alpha Series, regardless of physical and mental instability caused by previous Plasmids and Gene Tonics testing. Dr. Lamb curried favor by convincing her own followers to summit to the conversion and other testing. Near the 1958 New Year's Eve Riots, Sofia Lamb took over Persephone by gaining influence over inmates and prison officials. After the Civil War, she spread her control over Rapture, using the prison as her own headquarters. Having lost all, Sinclair Solutions ceased its activities and Sinclair was forced into hiding. Products and Services *Detention of individuals deemed dangerous at the Persephone Correctional Facility. *Clinical trials of genetic products for Fontaine Futuristics. *Manufacture of ammunition for Protectors. *Field tests of genetic products for Ryan Industries. *Creation of Plasmids and Gene Tonics. *A chain of liquor stores under the Sinclair Spirits brand. *Collection, dismantling and selling of scrap parts with Sinclair Metals. *Cheap manufacturing through Sinclair Toys and other brands. *Cheap rental rooms at The Sinclair Deluxe. *Cosmetic products. Gallery Sinclair.jpeg|''Concept art of Sinclair Solutions logos.'' SinclairSol Poster colo.png|''Advertisement for the Consumer Rewards Program, found in several multiplayer levels.'' Sinclear Solution Icon (Poster Rip).png|''Vector Trace of the colored Sinclair Solutions logo from the advertisement poster, by MegaScience.'' Sinclair Solutions Add On Logo.png|''Other variant of the Sinclair Solutions logo, by MegaScience.'' WEL traprivet box diff.png|''Sinclair Solutions logo on ammunition crates.'' Sinclair_Solutions_Folder_1.jpg|''Customer file for Sinclair Solutions.'' Sinclair_Solutions_Folder_2.jpg|''Customer file for Sinclair Solutions.'' Sinclair solution's cosmetics.jpg|''Sinclair Solution's Cosmetics.'' Sinclair Solutions Syringe Pen.jpg|''The real-world Sinclair Solutions Syringe Pen.'' Behind the Scenes *Sinclair Solutions is referenced in BioShock Infinite's downloadable content, Burial at Sea - Episode 2, as a brand of cosmetics: "Sinclair's Solution Cosmetics". The cosmetic kits (branded Fontaine Futuristics) can be found at Cupid's Arrow and in Fontaine's secret room at the Manta Ray Lounge. References fr:Sinclair Solutions ru:Синклер Солюшенс (Бизнес) Category:Rapture Businesses